<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grounded by retroghosts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109284">Grounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroghosts/pseuds/retroghosts'>retroghosts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sally Face (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ADHD Travis Phelps, Autistic Character, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, autistic sal fisher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroghosts/pseuds/retroghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sal is overwhelmed. Travis is there to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm autistic and I kin Sal, therefore Sal Fisher is autistic. I don't make the rules. </p>
<p>This is probably the most self-indulgent thing I've written, but it's really comforted me and I hope it does you too! </p>
<p>tw for depictions of an autistic meltdown / going non verbal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sal absolutely loved his friends. He loved spending time with them, loved Larry's stupid corny jokes and Ash and Travis' playful fights and Todd' voice as he rambled about his new favorite topic of the week. He loved being together with them and much preferred it to being alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today though they had been hanging out since early this morning, heading out to go to the lake before the summer heat overtook them. They had an amazing time. Sal never learned to swim, but Travis stuck by his side up until Larry challenged him to a cannonball off. He laughed as he watched them flail about, and eventually braved dipping in up to his hips to cool off his sweat-soaked body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, they went to a nearby town and got lunch, then walked around the shops just to sightsee. Finally, they ended back up at the apartments. They went down to Larry's and ate snacks and talked and watched funny youtube videos until they cried, and Sal was happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he was exhausted. Sal had a really hard time knowing when he was becoming overwhelmed, and most of the time it sneaked upon him suddenly. This was only worsened whenever he was distracted by his friends. The feeling took over him quickly and made it seem like his mood had suddenly and drastically changed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It hadn't, though. Sal was happy. He was, but now he was frustrated, because he could feel the tightening of his chest as his friend’s voices seemed to get louder and louder, and he had to fight from putting his hands over his ears. He could hear every creak in the floor, felt every strand of hair as it tickled his ears, felt the mask on his face as it smothered his heavy breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached for the tangle in his pocket that Ash had given to him. He played with it and tried to distract himself, but it didn't work, and the pressure around him kept building and building- </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sal? You okay, angel?" a voice next to him, soft enough to where he didn't flinch. Sal looked up and saw Travis, big brown eyes full of concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sal tried to speak up, but his vocal cords twisted and the pressure around his throat made him want to cry, so he just shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Travis sat down beside him, slowly, and watched him for a few moments before taking out his phone. He went to the notes app and handed it to Sal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sal sighed as a little of the tension left his body. He didn't have to talk, Travis wouldn't make him. He took the phone and slowly typed out a few words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>im overwhemled, it's too much</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He handed the phone back to Travis. Travis bit his lip, a habit Sal knew meant he was concentrating. He typed on the phone for a minute before handing it back gently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's okay, do you want to leave? I'll talk to everyone and then we can go up to bed. I'll make you some tea too! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sal looked up at his boyfriend and nodded, handing the phone back to him. Travis took his hands and carefully lifted him up, reaching into Sal's pockets for his earplugs. The sound was muffed once he put them in, but he could still hear as Travis shushed everyone and spoke to them quietly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're gonna head up, Sal's a bit overwhelmed, but today was really fun. Bye guys." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group said goodbyes back, offering up a few feel betters' and love yous' to Sal. He nodded at them and would’ve smiled if he could. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator ride up wasn't fun. Sal always had a bit of fear toward elevators, especially old, noisy ones like the one in Addison Apartments. The noise bothered him tonight as it moaned and groaned its way up, and he reached for his ears to muffle the sound even more. Travis was still holding him, rubbing his arms up and down in a soothing manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got off Sal was able to let go of his ears as they walked back to the apartment. He took Travis’s hand from his arm and held it as the blond reached for the door. His dad wasn't home, and the apartment was blissfully dark and quiet. He saw a shape move on the couch as Gizmo turned in his sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walked to the bedroom and Sal sat on the bed, wrapping the blankets around himself. Travis handed him his favorite plush, a giant, round red panda he had won at the arcade a few months ago. He hugged it to him as he rocked back and forth. Travis took out his phone again and typed, handing it back to Sal. The glare of the screen made him flinch a little. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is it okay if I talk? You still don't have to of course </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sal nodded and typed back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>yes, just quietly please </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Travis read the message and nodded, leaning over Sal to press a soft kiss to his head. "I'm going to go make that tea if that's alright?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sal nodded, and Travis left. He took out his tangle again and tried to focus on that and evening out his breathing. He was already starting to feel better, but his hands still shook as he held the fidget toy.  Travis came back a few minutes later, setting the tea of his nightstand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's still hot, so I'd wait a minute before touching it," he said softly. He brushed Sal's bangs back against his mask. "Do you want to take this off?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sal thought for a moment, then nodded. Travis reached back and gently untangled the straps from his messy hair. He set the mask down on the nightstand as well, then combed through his blue locks, taking down his pigtails which were falling loosely around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sal made a noise and tugged on the now free strands, pulling them away from his face. Travis’s eyebrows furrowed. "Do you want me to put it up?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another nod and Travis took a hair tie from the nightstand, moving to sit behind the smaller boy. He pulled Sal's hair back into a firm but not too tight bun, making sure to get all of the pesky loose strands from around his face. Sal sighed, reaching up to rub his face, which he noticed with surprise was wet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Travis was satisfied he scooted back up beside Sal. Sal was rocking again, but his breathing was more even and his hand movements less frantic as he fidgeted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you wanna be alone for a little while, or do you want me to stay?" Travis asked, playing with the edge of the blanket as he did so. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took Sal a minute to process what he was asking, but Travis waited patiently. Finally, he held his hand out and made a grabbing motion, and Travis handed his phone back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>stay please </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course, angel." Travis replied, smiling a little. He settled in, scooting back to lean against the headboard. After a minute Sal followed soot, leaning back against Travis and wrapping the blond's arms around him. Travis complied, gently hugging Sal close to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sal still held his phone, and he went to type again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>will you talk to me about something? anything </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He showed Travis, who nodded against him. He placed the phone beside him and turned back to lean against Travis's chest. Travis began to speak, talking about his latest kandi hyper fixation and the cool beads he had found on sale, and the jewelry he was planning to make for Sal and all of their friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sal closed his eyes. He breathed easily, and felt grounded and safe once again, with a person he loved.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted to note that this isn't how all autistic people have meltdowns, and also that this isn't how they can be handled all the time. Sometimes the person needs to be alone, or not touched or talked to, it really just depends on the person and situation. Always ask before doing anything like that if the person is able to respond! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Let me know if you have any headcanons like this for the characters, because I personally love the idea of autistic Sal + ADHD Travis.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>